Twitter oh Twitter
by MizuumiYuki
Summary: Sakura sedang bergosip bersama kedua sahabatnya. Karena kejutekan pada pacarnya, Sasuke pun mendapat petaka yang membuatnya jadi trending topic di sekolahnya / "Tampan-tampan tapi gaptek" / "Aku tidak suka main Twitter" / "Masa gadget canggih keluaran terbaru, Twitter aja ngga tau" / "Terima kasih klinik Tongkang" / SasuSaku/Ino/Tenten/Naruto / AU, OOC


**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Twitter..oh Twitter by MizuumiYuki**

**Sakura x Sasuke**

**Ino x Tenten x Naruto**

**K+** | **Humor/Friendship** | **AU | OOC**

**Happy Reading..**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Suatu siang di belahan dunia beriklim tropis, segerombol anak manusia sedang asik bercengkrama di sebuah kantin tempat mereka bersekolah, sambil menikmati sajian makan siang mereka. Sebut saja si merah muda, si pirang, dan si coklat. Tiga serangkai yang selalu terlihat bertiga seperti ban becak dimana-mana.

"Eh... eh, tahu tidak," seorang gadis berambut merah muda memulai percakapan dengan penuh antusias, "ada gosip baru! Ketua kelas kelas 3E berantem hebat!"

Temannya yang berambut pirang menimpali dengan tak kalah heboh, "Ah, yang benar? Sama siapa?"

"Benar!" si merah muda menjawab dengan semangat 45, "sama pacaranya!"

"Pacarnya? Si Karin yang centil itu?" kali ini si rambut coklat yang menimpali. Ia sibuk dengan _coffee drink_ di hadapannya.

Si merah muda menjawab, "Iya! Si rambut merah yang songong itu. Juga sama si rambut biru."

"Memangnya kenapa mereka?" si rambut coklat bercepol mulai tertarik pembicaraan ini.

"Katanya yah," si merah muda berjidat lebar mengecilkan suaranya, memberi kode pada kedua temannya untuk merunduk agar dirinya bisa berbisik, "Karin hamil!"

"APAAAA?!" Kedua temannya berteriak histeris. Saking hebohnya suara mereka, sampai-samapai penghuni kantin lainnya ikut menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Ssstttt! Jangan keras-keras!"

"Iya... iya," si pirang berbicara dengan suara yang mulai normal, "habisnya sih kata-katamu bikin kaget aja."

"Iya, benar," ujar si cepol coklat setelah menyeruput minumnya, "terus... terus, gimana kelanjutannya?"

Sebelum si jidat lebar meneruskan obrolan mereka, sebuah suara menginterupsi, "Sakura-chaaaannn~," seekor—sesosok manusia bertampang rubah berlari mendekati meja tempat tiga serangkai itu duduk dengan senampan makan siang di tangannya.

Sakura, si gadis merah muda, meringis sebal melihat siapa yang datang, "Ish, mau apa kau kemari?" jawabnya sinis.

"Sakura-chan kok jutek begitu sih," goda Naruto begitu sampai di temapt tujuan, mengambil tempat tepat di kursi samping Sakura yang kosong, "nanti jidatmu tambah lebar loh."

"JIDATKU MEMANG SUDAH LEBAR DARI SANANYA, BAKAAAAA!"

Dan lagi-lagi gegelar suara manusia super membahana di kantin kita tercinta.

.

.

.

"Jadi, gimana kelanjutannya?" si pirang nampak tidak sabar.

"Jadi gini, tadi habis dari toilet sebelum kesini, aku denger ada ribut-ribut di kelas atas. Terus..."

Flashback

"_Kamu pilih dia atau aku? Pilih dia atau aku?" seorang gadis berambut merah menangis tersedu-sedu dengan lebaynya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menirukan salah satu iklan di tivi. Jarinya lentik berkuteks manik-manik menunjuk-nunjuk seorang gadis lainnya yang berambut biru. _

"_Lebay!" si biru menggumam. _

"_Apa kamu bilaaangg?"_

"_Le-bay!" ejek si biru menjulurkan lidah pada si merah. _

"_Situ yang lebay," si merah tidak mau kalah. _

"_Situ yang lebih lebay," si biru makin tak mau kalah. _

"_Situ!"_

"_Situ!" _

"_ENOUGH! ENOUGH ENOUGH!"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

_Seisi kelas _sweatdrop.

"_Pein-kun?"ujar kedua gadis berkonflik itu bersamaan._

"_Kalian berdua sama lebay. Jadi cukup!" si pria berpierching menggertak kedua gadisnya. Dan rupanya cukup berhasil. _

"_Sekarang aku yang bicara," Pein, si ketua kelas, memulai pidatonya (?), "aku, Pein si manusia _pierching_, dengan ini menyatakan diri sebagai jomblo."_

"_EEEHHHHHH?!" kedua gadis itu pun kaget. Panik. _Shock_. Panas-dingin. Kejang-kejang. Dan gangguan kejiwaan lainnya._

"_Hahahaha!" Pein tertawa girang sambil berkacak pinggang, bak pangeran yang menang lotre. "Mulai saat ini, _you, _dan_ you,_" telunjuk keramatanya menunjuk remeh ke arah kedua mantan barunya, "bukan siapa-siapaku lagi."_

"_Ta-tapi..." si biru tidak rela. Jiwa _drama queen_nya pun muncul, "ini tidak adil!"_

"_Oh... tentu tidak! Ini sudah kubuat adil seadil-adilnya, Konan."_

"_Ini tidak adil bagiku!" si rambut merah berteriak histeris. Terlihat kepulan asap siap keluar dari pucuk kepalanya. "Kenapa kau putuskan aku~? Kenapa, Pein-kun? KENAPAAAA?" teriakannya makin histeris._

"_Biar adil. Kalau aku putuskan salah satu dari kalian, pasti kalian akan saling membunuh," ujar Pein dengan entengnya. _

_Si pemilik rambut merah terisak,"Tapi, Pein-kun, aku ini... hiks.. aku.." _

"_Aku apa, Karin?"_

"_Aku... mengandung anakmu."_

"WHAT THE ASDGHJKL_?!"_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Oooohhh~"

Sebaris suara kompak terdengar syahdu (?) dari meja 3 serangkai itu, plus satu orang lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah asik menyeruput kuah ramen dari mangkuk kedua menu makan siangnya.

"Begitu," ujar Sakura bangga telah berhasil menyampaikan informasi yang menurutnya sangat penting itu. "Tapi aku belum yakin itu benar atau gosip. Aku buru-buru kesini tadi."

"Eh... eh... lihat deh!" kali ini si cepol yang beraksi.

"Apaan sih, Tenten?"

"Berita ini sudah jadi TTKHS loh!" ujar Tenten, si gadis bercepol coklat.

"TTKHS?" tanya sebuah suara baru di meja itu.

Sakura yang sangat mengenali suara itu, otomatis langsung menengok ke arah sang pemilik suara dingin nan mematikan, "Eh, Sasuke-kun~ Sini," ujar Sakura manja sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong di sisi satunya lagi.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat. Ia bertanya lagi pada si pencetus istilah yang asing baginya, "apa tuh TTKHS?"

"Trending Topic Konoha High School," si pirang, Ino, yang menjawab.

"Eehhhh?" kali ini suara si pirang satunya yang menginterupsi. Disertai bonus berupa percikan kuah ramen yang muncrat dari mulutnya yang menganga kaget.

"Iyuwh! Jorok banget sih," sela Ino pada Naruto. Buru-buru ia mengeluarkan alat perangnya dari dalam tas kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana; tisu kering, tisu basah, kapas, pembersih, _toner_, bedak, dalam alat salon lainnya; untuk membersihkan 'bonus' dari Naruto yang duduk tepat didepannya. Naruto makin ternganga melihat kelakuan si pirang berambut panjang. Kedua sahabatnya hanya memandang iba pada Ino. Sedangkan Sasuke? Sedang asik mengunyah semangkuk tomat cherry yang terlihat sangat nikmat baginya.

.

.

.

Back to TTKHS..

Setelah Ino selesai dengan pertarungannya (?) dan kulit mulusnya telah kembali bersinar seperti semula, percakapanpun dimulai kembali.

"Istilah apa itu? Aku baru dengar," tanya Naruto yang masih penasaran.

Kali ini Tenten yang menjawab, "Itu Trending Topic versi Konoha High School. Segala sesuatu yang mengebohkan di sekolah kita akan menjadi _hot topic_ di Twitter dan masuk TTKHS."

"Ohh, semacam TTWW di Twitter ya?" ucap Naruto.

"Yup!" Tenten mengangguk mantap, sementara jari-jarinya tengah asik menari diatas tablet Android Ice Cream Sandwich-nya. "Lihat!"

"Apa? Apa?"

"Buka Twitter kalian!" sontak semuanya buru-buru membuka gadget masing-masing dan segera masuk ke aplikasi sosial media tersohor itu. Sakura dengan iPhone-nya, Ino dengan Playbook Blackberry-nya, Naruto dengan Galaxy Note-nya, dan Sasuke...masih dengan tomat-tomat kesayangannya.

"Eeehhhhhh?" Naruto melotot menatap handphonenya. "Jadi benar apa kata Sakura?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar handphonenya Sakura menimpali, "Ya, sepertinya begitu. Baca deh tweet dari akun at HidanCintaDamai."

"Ihh... ternyata si Karin memang cewek urakan yah! Pantas saja Pein selingkuh," Ino bersungut-sungut, "liat deh retweetan akunnya Konan."

"Yang mana akunnya?" tanya Naruto, "Aku belum follow dia."

Tenten menyela, "Itu yang Konaninuneno. Follow gih, buruan!"

"Iya... iya, sudah."

"Eh eh, si Karin ngetweet tuh akhirnya!" seru Ino bersemangat.

"at Karin_lope_Pein_Selalu: Pein-kun cayang, at PeinSiManusiaPierching maapin Karin eaps. Karin masih cayang kamuuuh. Aku gag mao pisah cama kamoh :*:*:*," Sakura membacakan isi tweet dari Karin untuk Pein. "Iyuuww! Menjijikan banget deh tweetnya!"

"Hahaha! Namanya juga Miss Alay," Ino tertawa puas.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat masih asik dengan gadgetnya masing-masing. Sambil sesekali berbagi informasi dengan yang lain. Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Kalian ngapain sih?" tanya si manusia dingin begitu selesai menelan butir tomat terakhirnya.

"Menonton pertunjukkan drama gratis," celetuk Tenten, "eh, menyimak lebih tepatnya."

"Apaan?" Sasuke mulai penasaran.

"Mau tau aja, apa mau tau banget?" gurau Ino, yang dibalas dengan _deathglare_ andalan Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa renyah melihat Ino yang kikuk ditatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mematikannya. Lantas ia menjawab rasa penasaran Sasuke, "Itu loh, Sasu-kun, kita lagi meng_update_ berita terbaru soal Pein vs Karin vs Konan. Kau sudah tau kan gosipnya?"

"Tidak penting," jawab Sasuke asal.

"Uuh~" Sakura _bad mood_, "ya sudah kalo ngga mau tau!"

"Iya iya aku mau tau," ucap Sasuke sambil mencolek pipi pacarnya, "terus, gimana?"

"Liat aja sendiri," jawab Sakura asal, sambil masih memasang tampang BT.

"Liat dimana?"

Tenten menimpali, "Dihatimuu~" yang dibalas dengan tatapan malas oleh Sasuke.

Ino memutar matanya, "Ya di Twitter lah, masa di tukang loak."

"Aku tidak suka main Twitter," ujar Sasuke.

"Bohong tuh, Teme!" Naruto menyela, "hari gini gitu loh ngga suka Twitter? Ke laut aja kalee~"

"Aku tidak suka melakukan hal-hal ngga penting macam itu," Sasuke masih bersikeras dengan pendiriannya.

Tenten memicingkan matanya. Dirinya mengendus ada sesuatu yang menarik disini, "Tidak suka atau tidak tau, eh?"

"Tidak suka!"

"Aaah~ kau bohong yaaaa?" goda Tenten dengan _evil smirk_ andalannya.

"Benar!"

"Bohong!"

"Benar!" Sasuke menaikkan volume suaranya, "aku tidak suka hal-hal yang berbau sosial media seperti itu. Mengganggu privasi saja."

Sakura menyeletuk, "Bilang saja tidak tau!"

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

"Teme?" Sasuke yang ditanya begitu oleh Naruto, sontak pucat seketika.

"Tuh kan, benar," Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "dia kan gaptek!"

"MASAAAA?" Ino kepo.

"Hu-uh," Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Dia mana tau yang begituan."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA...!" Semuanya sontak terbahak-bahak menertawakan Sasuke.

"Apa?!"

"Kau lucu sekali, Sasuke," Tunjuk Tenten ke arah Sasuke sambil terus tertawa, "masa gadget canggih keluaran terbaru, Twitter aja ngga tau. Hahahahaa..."

"Masa bodoh lah!" Sasuke sebal diperolok teman-temannya. Ini semua ulah Sakura! "Kau sih!"

"Apa? Kau yang mulai jutek padaku. Bweeee..." ejek Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidah pada pacarnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Terlihat segerombol manusia berkelamin perempuan tengah bergosip. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, sesosok pemuda tampan baru saja memasukin area Konoha High School.

"Eh, lihat... lihat! Itu orangnya datang!"

"Siapa?"

"Itu, si pangeran tampan yang semalam masuk TTKHS."

"Tampan sih tampan. Tapi hari gini gaptek sih, yu dadah babay deh~"

"Hahahahaha... Mana nama akunnya alay pula. Iyuwwhh~"

.

.

.

"Oy, Teme! Bagaimana rasanya jadi artis semalam?" seringai Naruto.

"Artis apaan?!"

"Artis Twitter!"

"HAH?"

Dari kejauhan, sayup-sayup terdengar suara membahana.

"SASUKEEEEE! SELAMAT YAAA~"

"Apaan sih si Tenten teriak-teriak ngga jelas," Sasuke menggerutu.

Tidak lama, si pemilik suara dan satu sahabatnya berlari menghampiri 'sang artis', "Woaaa artis kita yang satu ini makin populer saja nih," goda Ino yang kemudian diamini Tenten, "selamat ya, guys!"

"Artis apaan sih? Aku ngga ngerti," respon Sasuke malas.

"Ahahaha... coba, sinikan iPadmu," pinta Tenten.

"Buat apa?"

"Buat memastikan gosip terhangat KHS. Mana sini?"

"Tidak mau," Sasuke ngotot tidak mau pmemberikan benda kesayangannya, "lagian, mau liat dimana coba?" tantangnya kemudian.

"Di Twitter dong!"

"Aku ngga punya Twitter!" ujar Sasuke.

"Bohong! Buktinya semalaman akunmu aktif terus."

Sasuke mulai gerah dengan berondongan ucapan kedua gadis yang menurutnya sangat bawel itu, "Aku. Tidak. Punya. Twitter!"

Naruto yang otak liciknya mulai bekerja, mengambil langkah seribu ketika Sasuke lengah; menyita iPadnya diam-diam, "Dapat!" Seru Naruto girang. Sebuah benda mirip telenan berbahan metal tergenggam di tangannya.

"DOBE! KEMBALIKAN IPADKU!" Sasuke marah. Kepulan asap mulai terlihat keluar dari sela-sela rambut ayamnya.

"No! No!" Naruto segera membuka aplikasi di gadget canggih itu, "kau bohong lagi, Teme!"

"Tuh kan ada," timpal Ino, "ah Sasuke ngga asik. Katanya ngga tau Twitter, padalah jelas-jelas ada di iPadnya."

"Aku tidak bohong, Ino!" geram Sasuke, "lagian, kapan aku menginstal Twitter, coba?"

"Ini buktinya," Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah halaman di layar 10 inch itu dengan tampilan yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi pecinta sosial media, "tuh kan! Akunmu saja aktif."

Sasuke makin bingung dengan semua ini, "Sini lihat!" paksa Sasuke sambil meraih iPadnya dari tangan sahabat rubahnya, "ini apa?"

"Ya Twitter lah!"

"Jadi... gambar burung biru di iPadku ini... Twitter?" tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"..."

"..."

NGEK!

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"Sasuke no baka!"

"Ahahahahahaha..." Naruto tertawa ngakak sampai-sampai tidak sadar air liurnya menyembur bak air mancur, "kau ini bodoh apa polos sih, Teme?"

Tenten yang masih memegangi perutnya yang keram karena terlalu banyak tertawa menambahkan, "Sasuke... Sasuke. Jelas-jelas gambar itu sudah ada di iPadmu dari jaman dulu. Kau saja yang ngga _up to date_, baka!"

"Mana ku tau!"

Ino yang tawanya mulai reda, mencoba menengahi, "Sudah... sudah. Coba buka akunmu," pinta Ino pada Sasuke, "ada sesuatu yang menarik."

Tidak hanya Sasuke, Tenten dan Naruto pun membuka gadget mereka untuk mencek akunnya masing-masing.

Dan..

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah kelas, tempat Sakura berada...

"Ahahahahahaha... Rasakan kau, Sasuke! Itu akibatnya kamu jutek padaku!"

Seorang di samping Sakura bertanya heran melihat kelakuan aneh teman sekelasnya, "Sa-sakura-chan, kenapa ketawa sambil marah-marah?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Hinata-chan, hanya sesuatu yang sangat menarik!" Serunya penuh senyum kemenangan.

Jiwa kepo di diri Hinata pun muncul, "Aku mau tau dong, Sakura-chan. Apaan sih?"

"Buka saja Twittermu," perintah Sakura.

Hinata pun segera membuka Blackberry Torch-nya dan membuka akun Twitternya. Setelah membaca apa yang dimaksud Sakura, ia pun ikut tertawa juga, "Hahahahahaha! Aku tidak menyangka pacaramu bisa seperti itu, ada-ada saja."

Dan Sakura mengeluarkan seringai kebanggaannya.

.

.

.

Mari kita lihat apa yang dibaca Hinata..

at Sasuke_theIcePrince dulu saya gaptek. Setelah berobat ke klinik Tongkang, gaptek saya berkurang, saya pun jadi alayers Twitter. Terima kasih klinik Tongkang..

**FIN**

**A/N: **

FIN dengan gajenya XDD

Akhirnya bisa publish penpik juga di FNI. Just humor story about us (if you know who i mean 'us', kekeke~).

Mind to Read and review? :D


End file.
